


Perfect

by top_for_life



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempts to include Niall's actual speech patterns, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_for_life/pseuds/top_for_life
Summary: Olivia Blackwell is making it work with her five boys. Being in a six-way relationship is hard at some times, but in the end they always come out stronger. No matter what may happen, she knows that her boys will always have her back.





	1. Diva...?

"Hey! Hey, miss Blackwell, over here! Look this way!" I am blinded by the flashes of cameras as paparazzi swarm around me on my way out of the grocery store. I take a deep breath and begin to push through the large crowd, mumbling apologies as I step on people's feet and belongings. I manage to make it to my car, sitting the groceries in the back and getting in before putting on my seat belt and driving away. I manage to make it back to the house with no more difficulties, getting some groceries out of the back of the car before heading inside. Harry is sitting in the kitchen nursing a drink when I manage to get into the kitchen with all the bags I'm carrying. "Oh, I didn't realize you were back yet! Here, let me help you, Liv." He says, getting up and taking some of the bags from my hands.

  
Soon enough, I hear splashing out back and Niall is coming in through the back door. My heart skips a beat as I watch him shake his hair out and look up. "Oh, yer home! Is t'ere anyt'in' I can help wit'?" He asks, making his way over to me and Harry. "There's some more grocery bags in the car out front, if you don't mind to go and grab some that would be great." I say, and he nods. He leans forward and kisses my temple, moving away with a smile and going to slip his shoes on. I watch him head out the front door to grab some groceries, a fond smile on my face.

  
As soon as Niall leaves the kitchen, Liam comes down the stairs. He looks like he's fresh out of the shower, and I can't help the little flutter my heart gives as I see him out of the corner of my eye. "Heya, Libby." He says, coming up behind me and giving me a peck on the cheek. Him and Niall are the most affectionate out of the five of them. "Hey, Li." I say in return, moving to help Harry put away the groceries. Liam notices the bags then, looking around. "Are there any more bags?" He asks, and I nod toward the front door. "Yeah, there's still plenty out there in the car. Gotta keep this house stocked if I wanna keep feeding you boys." I say, and he grins. "Alright then, I'll go and grab some." He says, heading out the front door just as Niall comes in with more bags. The two of them share an affectionate gaze as they pass each other.

  
Zayn is the next one to enter the kitchen, looking like he's fresh out of bed. He yawns as he enters and goes straight for the coffee, making me giggle. "Good morning, Zayn." I say, and he gives a sleepy smile in return. "Mornin', Liv." He says, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist while laying his head on my shoulder. "You've been out today, I see." He says, and I nod. "Had to pick up some things from the store. Liam is out there grabbing some more groceries from the car if you want to help." I say, and he nods before going to get his shoes. I watch as Harry stares after him with a goofy grin on his face.

  
It's then that I realize Louis hasn't come down yet. "Where's Lou?" I ask Harry, snapping him out of his trance. He laughs, shaking his head. "He's sleeping on the couch. Tried to pull another all-nighter last night to watch a marathon of shows." He says, and I shake my head. "Typical Lou." I say, moving to unpack the groceries that Niall has just set down. As I reach the cans, Niall catches my hands and pulls me forward to place a soft kiss on my lips. When he lets me go, I can feel my face burning slightly as I blush. "I love makin' ya blush, yer too cute." Niall says, and Harry comes up behind me and presses a kiss to the back of my neck before reaching around and grabbing some cans to put away. "She's wearing your color today, Nialler. That means you're the one that gets to take her out today." He says, and Niall gives a soft smile.

  
"Yeah, I saw." He says, eyeing my green shirt. I have different colored shirts that I wear to show which one of the boys that I'm going to be out with that day; it provides a good system to avoid conflict and jealousy. Blue is for Liam, purple is for Zayn, yellow is for Louis, green is for Niall, and red is for Harry. Today is green, which means that Niall gets to take me out today. I'm always excited to go out with him; he always has the most romantic spots picked out. Soon enough, Zayn and Liam come in the back door with the rest of the groceries. "Parked your car in the garage for you, princess." Liam says, tossing me my keys. I give him a smile and hang the keys up next to the rest of the car keys in the kitchen. We all get to work putting the rest of the groceries away, and when we're about halfway finished, Louis comes in.

  
He rubs his eyes and blinks sleepily for a few moments before realizing what we're doing. "Oi, let me help, too." He says, and jumps right in beside Zayn. They whisper good mornings to each other before sharing a soft kiss and getting back to work. We all work in a comfortable silence until everything is put away, and then I get started on breakfast. The boys all agree on stuffed omelets, so I pull out a few pans and get all the ingredients that I'm going to need. The boys love watching me cook, so they all sit at the breakfast bar to watch. I dice up the vegetables first, prepping the pans with oil and butter. I season the vegetables with a few spices before dropping them into the pans and setting the burners to low. I then go to the fridge and pull out a dozen eggs to get started on the bases of the omelets.

  
Once I get started with the eggs, I move around our kitchen and two stoves with the speed that my mother used to have. She's the one who taught me how to cook, and I'm grateful for that every day; making food for these five is not an easy chore. I flip the eggs a few times to make sure they're perfect before sliding them onto the plates and filling them with the now cooked vegetables. I spread some sour cream over them and add a small bit of diced tomatoes before sliding the first two finished omelets down the breakfast bar to Liam and Zayn. I do the next two omelets in similar fashion, knowing that Harry and Louis don't really eat as much as the rest of us do. I finish theirs quickly enough, sliding them down the bar. When I get to mine and Niall's, I skip the sour cream and tomatoes on his and add extra to mine.

  
When I'm done, I hand deliver Niall's to him and lean against the counter to eat mine. We all chat happily and eat our food, and the boys all compliment me on my cooking, as per usual. Once everyone is finished eating, they rinse off their dishes and sit them in the dishwasher. Each one of them gives me a kiss on the cheek before they leave the kitchen to do their morning routines, and I get started on cleaning the aftermath of breakfast. I start with the pans, sitting them in our sinks before letting hot water run over them. As the water is rinsing away the remains of my cooking, I put away the unused vegetables and throw away the empty egg carton. Figuring that the water has rinsed enough of the oil off the pans, I make my way over to the sinks and turn off the water.

  
I wash the pans out and put them in the strainer to dry before grabbing a few paper towels to wipe down the counters. Once I'm done with that, I lean back and admire my handiwork. After drying my hands, I pull out my phone to check my social media for the first time today. I open instagram first, and smile at the first picture I see. Harry posted a picture of the omelet I made him this morning with the caption: _"Love our Libby. She always makes the best food for us in the mornings. <3"_ I smile and like the picture, scrolling on down. There's pictures from all of my favorite artists, and I like them and comment with hearts and such before clicking on my page to go through old pictures. I scroll through them before stopping halfway down. The picture I'm looking at is the first one we took to signify our relationship.

  
The picture was taken in our backyard in the pool, I'm laying on our lounge float with the boys all around me, each one kissing a different part of my body. Harry is kissing my shoulder, Liam is kissing my hand, Louis is kissing my calf, Zayn is kissing my back, and Niall is kissing my lips. The caption reads: _"My beautiful family. I love my boys with all my <3."_ I scroll through all the comments, smiling as I come across a particular one. _"This is so beautiful, thank you for proving that multiple-way relationships are capable of working. I hope your life is filled with happiness and joy."_ I like the comment and then close instagram. I open up twitter next, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Once twitter loads up, I scroll through my feed and like some popular tweets. As I'm scrolling, I come across a headline.

**Is Olivia Blackwell Truly A Diva?**

The headline confuses me, so I click on it. I'm transported to an article with tons of pictures of me and the boys. I scroll down through the pictures, smiling at the happiness that they convey. Finally, I reach the article. At first, it starts out happy enough; tells of my childhood and how I grew up in the countryside, talks about how I met the boys at a convention and it was basically love at first sight for all six of us. That's how the first two paragraphs go, but then as I read the third paragraph, my heart begins to sink. There are degrading comments about me, and the article begins to focus on the fights that me and my previous boyfriend had. It tries to transform me into someone I'm not, and before I can stop it, there are tears running down my cheeks. I close the article and exit twitter, sitting my phone down.

  
I put my head in my hands, trying to stop the tears. This isn't the first time something like this has come out, but it doesn't stop it from hurting. I try to stop the tears and hold back the sobs, but I am full on crying by the time that Harry comes back from his run. I hear the footsteps before I see Harry, but soon there are arms wrapped around me. "I knew you'd see it...I'm so sorry I wasn't here, ladybug." He whispers, and I turn the chair to face him. He tightens his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest. "Why do they do this...? What have I done to them...?" I ask, and Harry sighs. "It's just what they do, ladybug. I know it hurts, but at least we know it's not true, right?" He asks, and I nod. "Alright, then. Now, go upstairs and get showered and cleaned up before Niall gets back, yeah?" He says, pushing me toward the stairs gently.

  
I go up the stairs and run a bath, getting in and beginning to wash myself. I wonder what Niall has planned for today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter of this story! If you like it, please stay tuned for more to come soon! I love this story, and I hope you guys do, too! Until next time!


	2. Just An Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update for any readers!

Hey guys, I know you've been waiting on the next chapter for this story! I'm sorry it's not come out yet, but believe me, I'm working on it! I got super busy and yesterday just-so-happened to be my birthday! I promise the next few chapters will be up soon! Oh, and just to let everyone know; the rating  _will_ change. It'll go from Mature to Explicit! Yay for smut! I've got plans for both multi and one-on-one smut scenes, so I hope you all will enjoy them. Until next time! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys! Stay tuned for the REAL chapter two coming soon! XOXO - Luna


	3. A Day With Niall

I ended up staying in the bath for nearly an hour, trying to come to terms with what I had seen on twitter. After I got out, I felt a bit better, so I decided to get dressed in something nice for my day out on the town with Niall. After about half an hour of going through my closet, I managed to out together a cute outfit; a simple green sundress with a pair of strappy black sandals with a matching black handbag. I put my hair into a high ponytail with two curled strands hanging down on each side of my face. I dab on some perfume before deeming myself presentable.

  
When I make it downstairs, Harry and Niall are standing by the front door. Harry says something to Niall that makes him blush, and I can't help but smile. I love seeing my boys being affectionate to each other. I clear my throat to make my prescence known, barely suppressing a giggle when they both jump and quickly separate from each other. "Oh, hello, Ladybug." Harry says, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey, Haz." I say, making my way over to the two of them and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips, which he returns. I nearly get lost in the feel of his lips, but Niall's fingers slipping into mine bring me back to reality. I pull away reluctantly, causing Harry to let out a soft noise of protest. "I could kiss you all day, Haz, but Nialler has stuff planned for today." I whisper, taking his hand in mine and gently squeezing it. Harry nods, smiling down at me dazedly. "Go on, have fun today. I'll see you when you get home." He says, and Niall gently guides me out the front door.

  
Niall leads me to his car and opens the passenger door for me, and I smile tenderly at him. He's such a gentleman. After I'm safely inside, he shuts the door and walks around to his own side, getting in and buckling up. "So, where are we off to today?" I ask, and Niall smiles. "You'll see, mil." He says, and I huff a sigh. Another surprise from him. He does this to me all the time! I sit back in my seat, turning my head to look out the window. After a few moments of silence, I reach over and turn on the radio. Niall's voice comes on over the speakers, and I turn to look at him. "Is this a new song...?" I ask, and he gives a subtle nod of his head. I listen for a few moments, taking it in. "This is great, Nialler. Are you gonna share it with the others...?" I ask, and Niall is silent for a few moments.

  
"Erm, actually...I was wantin' this to be more of a solo project. I was maybe t'inkin' t'at I'd drop a few singles on me own." He says, shocking me slightly. "Oh, well I think that's great!" I see, and he blushes slightly, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. He pulls off onto a backroad after a few more minutes of driving, taking one hand off the steering wheel and grabbing my hand. I look over at him and smile at his focused expression. He seems to notice me staring and glances over at me. "Enjoyin' tha view?" He asks, wiggling his brows slightly before turning his gaze back to the road. I take a moment to really look at what he's wearing. A nice dark green button up shirt, some tight skinny jeans, and some dark green converse. I can't stop myself from biting my lip, forcing my gaze back out the window before I get too riled up. He chuckles, smoothing his thumb over my knuckles.

  
"So, mil...wha' do ya t'ink...?" He asks, and I turn to look out the front windshield as the car comes to a stop. I gasp, taking in the beautiful scenery around us. I let go of his hand and open the door almost without thinking, sliding out of the car and walking into the clearing that Niall has somehow found. The telltale sound of another car door shutting behind me tells me that Niall has gotten out of the car as well. "Ni...how did...when did...." I struggle to find words. I feel Niall's strong arms wrap around me and I sigh. "Found t'is spot awhile back, I like ta come out here an' write sometimes. T'ought I'd share it wit ya, since yer the only one in tha house besides Haz t'at knows how ta keep a secret." He says, and I turn to face him. "Niall, this place is beautiful. I feel honored that you feel comfortable enough to share this little piece of paradise with me..." I say, taking his face in my hands.

  
Niall smiles softly, leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to my lips. "I couldn't imagine sharin' it wit anyone else." He says. I turn to look around again, and he pulls me backwards so that I'm leaning back against his chest. "It's so peaceful here. Is this where you disappear to when you go to write songs...?" I ask, and I feel him nod behind me. "Tha peace helps me ta settle down an' really t'ink about wha' ta say; wha' message I wanna give ta tha fans." He says. I step out of his grip and take one of his hands in mine, walking to the edge of the clearing and sitting at the edge of the water. Niall sits behind me and pulls me into his lap, and we stare into the clear blue sky. "I love ya, mil." Niall says softly from behind me, and I smile softly, turning to kiss him.

  
"I love you too, Ni."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking around and waiting for the long-awaited second chapter of this story! I love you guys, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise I'll make up for it with the next one, thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading the first chapter of this story! If you like it, please stay tuned for more to come soon! I love this story, and I hope you guys do, too! Until next time!


End file.
